The present invention is directed to architectural joint systems, and particularly to a novel and improved multi-functional cover device, arranged to span the gap between two adjacent, spaced apart architectural structures, such as walls or ceilings, for example.
In the design of architectural structures, where significant expansion and contraction activity may be expected, and/or where the threat of seismic activity is present, it is desirable to design architectural structures in a manner that provides for predetermined spacing between adjacent structural segments. This provides for a degree of freedom of relative motion between the adjacent segments without causing damage to the structure. Where joints of this type are provided, it is conventional to provide cover means, spanning the open space between adjacent structural units, for both aesthetic and functional purposes.
The present invention is directed to a generally simplified form of wall cover system, comprising a novel multi-functional cover plate element, arranged to span over the open space between two adjacent structural units and to be secured to one or both of them by a variety of means.
Simple slidable cover plate elements are, of course, well known in the art, and a variety of designs have been provided to enable mounting of the cover plates in a convenient and economical way. Inasmuch as the optimum mounting of a cover plate element may vary with different types of structures, manufacturers have been required to carry inventories of several types of cover plates, which imposes significant cost factors, not only with respect to the required production tooling, but also in connection with inventorying of parts and the handling thereof, etc.
In accordance with the present invention, a novel and simplified form of cover plate member is designed for multiple utilization, capable of being mounted and employed in a wide variety of ways. This enables the manufacturer and/or contractor to reduce inventory and handling costs, and simplifies installation at the job site. The cover element of the invention is a unitary, multi-functional extrusion of a material such as aluminum, which incorporates features enabling installation in a variety of ways, depending upon the requirements of the job and/or the preferences of the contractor. The cover plate configuration of the invention enables the plate to be secured by exposed or concealed fastening means, to be secured by a centering device, as well as fixed at one side, and to receive a decorative cover or not, as desired. While the individual functions are, in a general way, individually known, the construction of a single, multi-functional cover element incorporating all of these features, results in significant and unobvious advantages, and enables economies to be realized by both the contractor and the ultimate user.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention and to the accompanying drawings.